1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch, an optical communications device and an optical communications system using a two-dimensional photonic crystal structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for communications systems of greater capacity. Activities are prominent in developing optical components using optical communications technology capable of converting a large volume of information into predetermined optical wavebands and transmitting them via optical fibers. In particular, an optical switch serving as a control element for switching optical transmitters and receivers and /or optical fibers connecting medium is considered to be an important component in optical communications technology.
Since this optical switch can switch connections using light, it can very speedily operate and is hardly susceptive to an influence of the transmission channel unlike electricity. As such an optical switch, various types, such as a Mach-Zehnder type and a directional coupler type, have been proposed, but any of them is configured so as to process optical signals within a two-dimensional plane, so that an attempt to process a large amount of optical signals would undesirably render the planar shape larger. Thus, downsizing each optical component is desired for higher integration of a system.